The Last Song
by LinkxZeldaLessThan3
Summary: "Link, I've known you for ages. I always admired you and..." Zelda got cut off by the hands of the dirty blonde boy wrapped around her soft hands. They both looked each other in the eyes, seeing each other's reflections. "Zelda, I..."
1. Barrel Frenzy No Jutsu

The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

*Jordan and Berenice both hold up a banner that says "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and its characters and places do no belong to Brookelle in anyway possible. Please do not sue her for false account of taking other's work and not saying it's not hers because it's not and we are telling you throught this long ass banner. Thank you so much :)*

Brookelle: o_O That is some...long banner.

Jordan: Well, we just tell people the truth. No suing here for no reason.

Berenice: We just love you so much, Brookelle.

Brookelle: Aww! I love you guys too!

Jordan: Yep. Well onward with the story now. I'm pretty sure it's going to be great.

Brookelle: Okay! Gomen for the story! ^_^

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

**The Barrel Frenzy**

The place was dark, so dark nothing could be seen. There was not going to be anything heard either until a moment later that a loud, growling sound was heard and echoed throughout the whole blank black space of nothing. For only a minute was the place quite once more until out of nowhere a threatening, colossal mouth with huge teeth appeared as it made the same obnoxious noise from before.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared above the beastly mouth in which it scared it off. A boy with dirty blonde hair suddenly was put in view while floating. He looked around for the vanished mouth. Once he was sure it wasn't going to appear anymore, he set his eyes above him, towards the light. From the center of the light, a figure in blue was floating. It was blurry to the boy, so he had not a clear view of what it really was.

_"It is your time to awake, hero. It is your time now."_

Well, the boy now knew that it must be a person of some sort, a girl to be a bit more specific. The voice sounded so ancient, a voice from long ago that was sealed away until this day.

_"Hero, it is your time now. You must be ready. You must go. Now!"_

The boy looked as the light and figure disappeared into the huge mouth that returned once more. The boy got shocked since there was no noise identicating that the mouth had returned. The mouth quickly swallowed the boy in a blink of an eye, not giving him time to escape.

Once he knew it was his end, a bright blue blur of light appeared next to the boy while giving him a poke on the head. The boy turned to look at his side just to see a familiar bird with it's piercing green eyes looking straight at him. Then-

"SQUACK!"

After the squack of the bird, the boy tumbled off his bed, hitting his head badly on the wooden floor below. He stayed in his upside down position until he recovered from his fall. He turned to his right to see the blue bird with it's green eyes staring at him. The bird, known as a Loftwing, held a letter between it's beak. Once the two got a good look into each others' eyes, it spit the letter onto the face of the boy and left leaving a bewildered and sore boy.

After a couple of minutes to get himself back up and dust himself from the fall, he opened the letter he was given in a somewhat rude manner while having his hand go through his dirty blonde hair. Inside was a piece of folded paper in which unfolded showed familiar handwriting to the boy. He then began to read:

_"Link, I know you had probably forgotten to meet me today by the goddess statue and I would know from me sending you this letter. I don't want to be kept waiting any longer due to the Wing Ceremony today. I don't want you to be late for that either, so please come visit me at the statue before you're late for your ceremony. I need to show you something so please come quick okay?"_

_-Zelda_

The boy, Link, facepalm and quickly put on his dusty brown boots and place the letter by his bed desk and dashed out his room. As he ran down the hall of his academy of knighthood, he noticed a skinny boy having trouble moving a barrel by the corner of the main door. Link, having known he doesn't have enough time to stop to help someone but just can't leave a friend unattended really hoping his friend, Zelda, would scrowled him for arriving late, he decided to stop for a while and give a hand to his fellow comrade.

"Hey Fledge, need a little help?" Link asked as he leaned up against another barrel right beside the one that the circled cheeked guy was struggling with. He got startled once he knew that the soon-to-be senior (or at least that's what he thought) was there watching him struggling with one barrel of water. He grew a bit embarrased knowing that someone was seeing him not be able to move one barrel. He had thought everyone had left to the ceremony.

"H-hey there, Link. Didn't think you would still be here. After all, today is YOUR ceremony...and not mine." Fledge mumbled the last part, turning red that he wasn't able to graduate from his junior year due to his cowardness of flying a Loftwing.

Link smirked as he rubbed his nose. " You know me, I'm not an early waker." He shook his head and pointed back to the barrels. "Don'tcha need a little help there with them barrels, Fledge? You know I can..." He was soon cut off by the circled cheek boy.

"N-no! Don't stop to help me. Besides, I don't want you to be late for your ceremony. You go ahead. I shall stay here and move these myself. It is my duty for right now. The lunch lady would really want them to be delivered by me."

Link frowned and began to turn his back to Fledge. "Okay, whatever you say Fledge. See ya later!" Link took some step towards the main entrance of the academy until he suddenly turned back around and grabbed hold of a barrel and place it over his head and began to walk towards the kitchen which was just around the corner.

"Link! Why you little!" is what Link heard once he walked around the corner leaving a red face boy behind. Half way through the way to the kitchen where the lunch lady would be, Link began to have second thoughts.

"_Damn, this barrel is heavy! Did I took the heavy one or what? I'm running low on breath now." _The dirty blonde lowered the barrel onto the ground slowly. He stretched himself a bit and was relieved to have his muscles relaxed for a bit. He did some arm circles and popped his neck before going once again over to the kitchen. In just a few minutes, Link grew tired again but he noticed how close he was to the lunch lady who was behind the stoned oven. _"I never knew the kitchen would ever be this far."_

With the last breath, he reached the lunch lady and carefully laid the barrel down next to her. Link bended over and placed his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. He noticed, once he was recovered from having some kind of stroke or something, that no respond came from the lunch lady, not even a thanks. Link got himself back up straight and saw the lunch lady standing by the barrel while tapping her little foot on the wooden floor. She gave him a disgusting look but at the same time it was a bit thankful or maybe it was just the look of what an old lady does because she looked the same as always, never changed her face expression.

"Link! What do you think you are doing? You're suppose to be getting ready for the ceremony. Not waste time here helping a non-graduate with his chores!" Identicating Fledge who was still having trouble moving that same barrel.

Link rubbed the back of his head. "I was just helping him out. He sure seems to be having a lot of trouble moving one barrel."

The lunch lady hestigated for a while then turned back around to the oven. "Well, that's his fault for being such a lazy ass! He needs to start working out like most students in this academy."

Link gave out a nervous chuckle, not knowing if it was a joke or she was just being rude. "I guess. Well, I think I'm done here for now. I'm gonna start heading outside now if you..." Just as Link was turning around to walk away, a small, delicate hand was placed upon his shoulder and pulled him back around.

"Where do you think you're going now?" the lunch lady asked, not moving her dark eyes away from the fire on the oven.

_"Where the hell do you think I'm going, you old hag?"_ Link thought instead of saying it out loud because then he would get it. But he just gave her a look that said "What gives? No touchy."

"You're not going out without eating first. You can't go out on an empty stomach." The lunch lady said as he opened the oven and stirred the pot that was inside of it and took a small sip of it.

"Um...yeah. That's why I'm talking an apple on the go." Link said before she said anything else and searched around for an apple. He spotted one by a shelf to his left side. He grabbed a hold of it in which gave him the beginning of an escape. He dashed out of the kitchen before the lunch lady would grabbed him again.

"Link! Where are you going? I got you some delicious beans!" The lunch lady called out.

_"Oh hell nah! Thanks the goddess that I left there in one peace. And I don't mind not getting a thanks either."_ Link thought as he ran around the corner and back to Fledge who finally had the barrel on its side and was rolling it towards the kitchen. He looked up and noticed a flustered Link rushing towards him.

"Hey Link! I'm gonna..."

Then Link waved a good-bye to him and ran out the main entrance. Fledge just stood there, very confused indeed. "I wonder what's up with him." He took a look down to the barrel in which by the sight of it made his back hurt. "Now back to this...urgh..."

* * *

><p>Brookelle: Well, whatcha guys think?<p>

Berenice: Oh! It's a Link story and he's just so awesome! 10 out of 5 stars! x3

Brookelle: Hehe. Thanks Bere. What about you, Jordan?

Jordan: I gotta say, this chapter just makes me wanna get some pinto beans now.

Brookelle: -_-

Berenice: Please review this chapter and Brookelle will amaze you with more later on.

Jordan: There's gonna be a fart war later on too.

Brookelle: Oh dear...


	2. Flying Neko No Jutsu

**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword**

Brookelle: Okay, well here's the second chapter.

Berenice: Is Link going to keep popping out?

Brookelle: Of course, Bere. This is a story about him and Zelda, you know.

Berenice: Yay! :D

Brookelle: Jordan?

Jordan: 'Sup?

Brookelle: Are you alright? You've been quite.

Jordan: Eh.

Brookelle: Um...are you sure you don't wanna...

Berenice: Gomen for the story!

* * *

><p>Ch.2<p>

**Flying Neko No Jutsu**

"Good thing I got away from the lunch lady in time. No way was I going to survive in that place with beans all over my face." a boy with dirty blonde hair and shining blue eyes said while he made his way out from the academy and into the outside world of his humble home. He tilted his head upwards, close his eyes so the sun won't blind him, and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ah yes, the sweet smell of the place hidden in the clouds, eh boy?"

Link stopped sniffing and looked around for that owner of the voice.

"Up here, my boy."

The boy looked up towards the higher level of the academy and spotted a man, in his late thirties or early forties with long brown hair who wore a white long "dress" with a red sash over his shoulders. He gave a smile to Link.

"Nice to see you today, Link. Ain't today one fine day?"

_"It would've been a nice day if you didn't pop out from nowhere and startled me. I hate when people do that."_ Link thought as he took his sight away from the man above him due to the sun's rays blinding him.

"But Link, Link, my boy. Please do come up here."

_"Just great."_ Link looked around for something that he can mount on in order to reach the man. He spotted a wooden box next to a small wall that was connected to another wall. He walked a few steps back and ran up to the box. He hopped on it and climbed over to the edge of the wall. He was now in the same level as the man but he was on the other side so Link jumped over to the other side onto another wall's edge. He was now at his destination.

"Well, aren't you a smart on, eh boy? Oho! There is no doubt you won't win that race today." The man said as Link stood in front of him having a bored and frustrated look on his face.

"Good morning, Instructor Horwell." Link greeted in not a well manner. But the man didn't noticed and smiled widely.

"Why good morning, dear Link. How are you on this fine day?"

_"I would've been good if you just shut the hell up and let me go see Zelda, thank you very much."_

Link cleared his throat. "Eh. Pretty decent, I guess."

_"And don't expect me to ask you how your day has been...I couldn't careless."_

"I see." Horwell stood in silence, waiting for the young boy to ask how his days has been but all he got was this look that said "Please don't talk to me."

The man coughed and decided to look around instead to Link's threatening look. "Well, I feel like I am just a bother to you due to you going to be late for your ceremony. I shall talk to you later on, boy."

Link nodded and turned around and started to run almost in super sonic speed(It's called an analogy, people). Horwell quickly turned around from the wind that the young boy created once he took his sprint towards the bridge that leaded to the goddess statue. He gave out a surprise look towards the boy getting smaller and smaller by the minute until he disappeared onto the other bridge.

"Was I really that much of a bother to him?" Horwell asked himself as he took out a napkin from his pocket and rubbed his nose.

Link dashed towards the bridge that leaded to the goddess statue where Zelda would be. He could argue with anyone that Zelda was way better to talk to than Horwell. He made people feel too depressed even if he seemed so happy himself. No wonder he doesn't have much friends. People aren't even sure he has any friends...not even his brother, Owlan, was near him and when he was, it was just necessary.

As Link made his way towards the entrance where the statue was located, some meowing sound was heard but he didn't stop to wonder what it was until something jumped out of nowhere and landed onto his face.

"Oh my God! Get off of me! Get off of me! Someone help me!" Link yelled as he tried to take the thing that was blocking his view. He was not going towards the entrance anymore but running out of the path and going to the side, close to a dangerous cliff that lead to an endless landing down below. The people from Skyloft lived in the sky, a place above the clouds. When people ran of from the surface they were in, no one would save them unless they held a bird that came down and swoop them into safety of their feathery backs. If not, it was game over for you.

Back to the boy's reality, Link was still struggling with the thing that was on his face not knowing that he was headed to a dangerous end.

"Get off me! Get off! Grr! Get the hell off!" Link shouted and kept pulling onto the thing on his face. Link almost vomited from the horrible smell this thing smelt like. It was like the scent of a whole pack of unclean pigs mixed with sweat and the smell of wet dog. "Get the hell off!"

He was just at the edge of the cliff until he was finally able to take the thing off his face. He shook his head and examined the thing. It was Mia, the cat thing that belonged to Zelda and her father. Link pouted his lips from the sight of her.

"Mia..." But before he could say anything else, he felt the strong winds coming from below. He looked down and noticed his unsteady position at the edge of the cliff. He grew a bit dizzy from the view, even though he had seen it many times before but this time since the awful smell and the crazy walk he made to get to where he was, just made this experience worse.

Link went off balance and dropped down the cliff with Mia along on his grip. Link blacked out for a bit on the fall and soon woke up with the sweet smell of grass and bugs hovering over him. He blinked a few times and slowly sat himself up. He shook his head and rubbed the behind of it as he took in his surroundings. He was back to the top of the cliff.

"Meow!"

Link turned around and saw Mia cuddling his arm on his right. She then gave a small lick on his hand. Link was flustered.

"Was it just a dream? What just happened?" He stood up and dusted himself up from the pieces of grass stuck on his pants and shirt. He look around again and moved his hands in front of him, thinking if he was just dreaming right now while his real self was still falling down below the clouds. It was like the last memories before he died.

"Meow!"

Link looked down and saw Mia looking up at him. He picked her up and examined her. A light bulb was turned on.

"Mia, did you saved me from falling down?"

The cat meowed and licked his face as she wagged her puffy stripped tail.

It was Mia. No one else would save him at that instant. And Link remembered one very important thing: Mia is a flying cat. With her big ears, she can fly around like any flying Loftwing could. Link smiled and hugged the cat tightly.

"Thanks Mia. I would've been a goner if you didn't went down to save me."

"Ah. I see you're talking to Mia, boy. I knew I wasn't the only one that knew that Mia could understand and speak with you."

_"Oh dear God."_

Link frowned and put the cat down besides his feet and began to walk back on track towards where Zelda should be unless she grew tired of waiting for him.

"Link! Hold up! Bring Mia up to me!" the Instructor Horwell shouted from above the bridge. Link paid no heed for how stupid he made himself be seen by talking to a dumb cat thing.

"Meow!" Just by hearing the sound of her flapping ears, Link knew she had flew over to Horwell so that problem was solved. Link smiled. Maybe that cat wasn't so bad after all. She seemed to understand how not helpful he felt right now. Now all he needed to do was...

"Link, my boy, watch out for that...!"

A cold rush of water streamed onto the insides of Link's clothes and shoes as his face landed flat onto a freezing cold rock below the small pond. Link rose up to the surface and got out before he let anyone else see him getting embarrassed as he walked away like nothing happened even though he had a small pain in his forehead.

"Link, my boy, are you okay?"

Link rose one hand and disappeared behind the corner of a huge rock next to the entrance of the goddess statue. He took a deep breath and then...

"SINCE WHEN ARE THERE FUCKING PONDS ON TOP OF CLIFFS?"

* * *

><p>Brookelle: My question indeed. Since when are there ponds on top of cliffs?<p>

Berenice: Poor Link! He's not having such a good day today. By the way, I like where you're going with the titles of these chapters. They're catching...well for me.

Brookelle: Why thanks, Bere. Kinda on the Naruto side there but Link is from Japan so it shouldn't really...oh wait...he isn't a ninja. .

Berenice: Oh well. What happened to Jordan?

Brookelle: He's not feeling so great right now. Maybe next time he'll be back.

Berenice: Aww!

Brookelle: Yeah...well anyway, for those who read my chapters' titles and have an opinion about them, please tell me in the reviews. Just to tell you guys, I'm not good at coming up with titles and I don't wanna be counted off for something as simple as that.

Berenice: Oh Brookelle, you stress yourself too much on silly things. I think your idea of titles for these chapters are just fine.

Brookelle: Eh. I guess.

Berenice: Please review and comment! 3


	3. Hand Waving No Jutsu

**The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword/The Last Song**

Brookelle: Yes! I finally came up with a title for this story! : D

Berenice: Yay!

Jordan: Finally accomplished something, I see.

Brookelle: "Finally"? I've accomplished many things before.

Jordan: But this must be one of your greatest.

Brookelle: Well, I can't argue there. But *hugs Jordan* Bere and I are happy to have you back.

Jordan: Heh.

Berenice: Welcome back Jordan and gomen for the story! ^_^

* * *

><p>Ch.3<p>

**Hand Waving No Jutsu**

After a few minutes of trying to at least get himself close to dry, Link finally came upon the entrance to the statue of the goddess. Before fully entering his complete body into the entrance, the boy kicked the tips of his boots on the titled ground and dusted himself once more before entering. He did wanted to look as good as he can for his childhood friend...even though he might have had some difficulties and probably smelt like wet dog by now...

Link swallowed hard and took some steps into the small garden of the goddess. He walked as carefully as he could, not really wanting to see the furious face of his friend for taking much too long to get to her. He kept his eyes peeled and his senses alerted just in case the blonde haired girl appeared out of no where and smack him behind the head.

"Hmm?"

Strange enough, the girl wasn't there where she usually is, in the middle of the circle in front of the statue. She was usually playing her harp and singing...oh how Link loved how she sings. The soothing, sweet voice of hers really can relax a person. Her voice could take away any worries away from anyone. Link's mind was too focused on how lovely his friend's voice sounded that he didn't hear her fall down from her Loftwing and roughly landing onto the back of the boy.

"You're late!"

Link's breath was taken away that he couldn't apologize for his tardy. The blonde girl, known as Zelda, gave out a "hmph" as she got off her friend's back and stood firmly in front of him and tapped her boot covered foot. waiting patiently for the boy to pick himself up.

Link took one final deep breather until he finally got himself to stand up. So much for trying to be safe. He dusted himself for like the fifth time this day and gave an embarrassed look over to Zelda who started back at him with one eyebrow raised up.

"Well?" Zelda spoke.

"Well, what?" Link responded in a low whisper.

Zelda sighed in frustration and was about to grab Link by the collar until he realized what she meant by and stopped her attack by grabbing both of her delicate, soft hands.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I really am sorry for keeping you waiting."

The girl was still pretty angered because she knew that Link wouldn't change from being late all the time. He was always late. She had forgiven him the other times. But today was special. He just couldn't be late for such an occasion as today's. She gave out a sigh and calmed down. Once Link knew she was in a mood to have a nice, gentle conversation with no slapping or punching involved, he let go of her hands.

Zelda lowered her view, away from Link's as she gave herself a small twirl around and let her back face her friend as she spoke. "Link, I'm sorry for over reacting for your tardy...", she somehow knew she wasn't done, "...and for landing on you...", she kept going, "...and for almost choking you. I'm sorry."

She then felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder which made her turned around and met face to face with Link's gorgeous blue eyes. How can she not forget such beauty in those eyes?

"Zelda, I understand. But it's not your fault for being how you were. It was me who brought you to do this. I'm sorry for always being late on you." Link spoke with such tenderness that made Zelda almost swoon. She returned a shy smile.

Link, knowing he just has to make the mood a bit better, decided to say, "And I was going to speak up whenever you weren't going to say that you needed to apologize for falling on me and almost killing me."

Zelda gave him a small punch on the arm while giving out a cute giggle. "You were just waiting for me to mess up on that, huh? I know you well enough for me to forget."

Link coughed. "Too well."

This just caused him too get one more punch from the young girl. He decided to shut his mouth up for a while until his sores were recovered. But he really wanted to say something about the new clothes she was wearing and that wonderful perfume she wore...or it was just her natural scent because to Link, she always smelt wonderful.

Zelda noticed the focus of the boy go to her clothes and she gave herself a twirl. "You like what I'm wearing?"

Link nodded and smiled. _"Boy, Zelda sure does smell awesome today. That twirl she did made her scent spread even more."_

The girl smiled widely knowing thather clothes were admired by her friend, it was what she wanted.

"These clothes are for today's ceremony. I am going to represent the role of the goddess." From her side pouch of her blue sash around her waist, she took out a golden harp. "And this is what I'm going to use to sing for the goddess once the ceremony is done. It's just like what the goddess did back then except, of course, this is not the real thing."

Link nodded and examined the harp that shone in the sunlight. It seemed impossible for him to take his eyes off.

_"It's so shiny!"_

Zelda giggled as she held her harp over her head and twirled once more, letting the harp show its glamour. Once she was done, she place her harp back inside the pouch and turned her attention back to Link.

"At the end of the ceremony, I'm going to give the winner of the race a special, hand-made gift made by me of course so…" She gave Link the index finger. "…I expect you to win. I'm not wanting to give this gift to anyone else but you because, well…you're my best friend. I would like for you to get my gift."

The boy nodded and gave his friend a thumps-up. "You can count on me, Zelda. I will win for you."

Zelda smiled. She looked over her friend that she had known for ages it seemed to her. She was confident that he would win today's race. Today was their big day for both of them. Link was going to graduate from being a junior and become a senior and one step closer from becoming a knight. Zelda had a big plan for him that she had been planning on for many days now. She was finally going to confess to him her feelings and probably even getting close to giving him a kiss…yes…the kiss she kept dreaming of since she ever began to plan this day.

She had decided that today was the day for such thing since she did not want to distract the boy on his studies but since he was graduating now and he didn't need to take actual classes, she knew it was a good time to do it. She just sure wished that he felt the same as she did for him or better, he loved her more than she did.

"Zelda? Earth to Zelda? Are you there?"

"Huh?" Zelda snapped out from her thoughts with the help of Link's hand waving in front of her. He kept waving his hand even though he knew she was back from dreamland. He just wanted to mess with her a bit.

The blonde haired girl pouted her lips showing that she got the idea and she was annoyed by the moving hand that kept increasing in speed by every second.

"Link."

The boy did not stop.

"Link."

He continued.

"Link!"

Zelda grabbed his hand and buried her nails deep into his skin. Link gave out a sharp shriek of pain as he quickly removed his hand away from the girl's face and began rubbing the red mark he got. He gave Zelda a sad puppy face.

"That's what you get." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wah." Link whined.

While the two were inside of the garden of the goddess, some certain someone was standing just outside the entrance. He was not at all happy to see the two friends having a talk alone. He ran his fingers through his red hair and grunted. He tiptoed away before the two would notice him spying on them and decided to come up with a plan of his own.

"No way will that wimp be able to race today without a bird. Mwahaha!"

* * *

><p>Brookelle: Now who could that stalker be at the end?<p>

Jordan: Well you must know, you wrote it.

Brookelle: o_O I did?

Jordan: -_-

Brookelle: Silly Brooke. x3

Jordan: Hmm...no wonder this chapter seemed a bit off. Doesn't sound like you.

Brookelle: Really?

Jordan: It sounds...cheery like...like Bere.

Berenice: Yay! I like rainbows cause their cheery too! 3

Brookelle and Jordan: . . . . . . .

Berenice: Please remember to review! :D


End file.
